Love Me?
by ImSoHappy
Summary: If your whole life, you were shunned, the uneeded one in the family, do you think anyone in your family will really care when things get a little rough? As in, rape? Final Pairing: TatxRyu. Warning: Rape, Drug use, Swearing, Yaoi. First story I posted!


Tatsuha screamed and cried, for anyone to hear him. Yuki, Mika, Tohma, Shuichi, Ryuichi, Anyone. He was currently not in a really good position. Tatsuha was kidnapped into an old, abandoned building, was shackled to the wall in chains, having six men around him naked, and himself naked too. Fingers were being put in places they shouldn't be, certain long items shaped like bananas were being shoved brutally into places, and pointy objects, like knifes for example, were being jabbed into very tender places. This has been going on for at least two hours. He could feel blood dripping down his thighs and chest and the tears running down his cheek. Tatsuha was thinking throughout this whole mess, and he figured this was what he deserved. After all, Tatsuha did owe these men a $300 debt, for cocaine and mushrooms. Tatsuha was no virgin, he was a regular user of drugs, a regular smoker and drinker, and he slept with girls, boys, or both every night. He was proud of his life, until he resorted to prostitution.

Uesegi Tatsuha has always been the outcast of the family; he was the one everyone pushed aside. His brother Yuki, ever since his accident in New York, everyone has been focused on him. He's the famous romance novelist that the whole world adores, and he has a wonderful boyfriend whom everyone grew to adore. Mika, she was the oldest, married to famous Nittle Grasper member and NG Records founder, Seguchi Tohma. She was now wealthy. And then, there was Tatsuha. An annoying, pain-in-the-ass, 16-year-old boy. He was destined to become a stupid monk, because Yuki didn't want to take the job. As long as Tatsuha did what was asked of him, nobody cared what he did. At times, Tatsuha wished Yuki and Mika, or hell even his father, take notice of him and push him to do right. However, some wishes don't come true.

As Tatsuha hung there, shackled to the wall, he thought about some very different times.

He seen himself, at the age of 6, when his mother died, he cried every night to himself. Mika told him to grow up.

Age of 8, when Yuki pushed right past him.

The age of 9, when he first tried Cocaine, Mushrooms, Weed, and Heroin, and joined a gang.

The age of 10, when Tatsuha shamelessly had sex with a female prostitute he met on the street.

The age of 11, when he tasted his first drink, had his first square, and tried X, PCP, Oxy Cotton, and all the other club drugs.

The age of 12, when Tatsuha first had sex with a male prostitute, which led to his first female-male gangbang.

Skip to the age of 14, when Tatsuha ran away from home for 2 months. When he came back, his father just said, "Welcome back."

The age of 15, when Tatsuha illegally bought his motorcycle, purchased a fake ID, and illegally got his license.

The age of 16, Tatsuha's first rape.

Tatsuha sighed, which led to another finger in his anus. He yelped. His life wasn't bad; after all he was the most popular person in underground Tokyo and Kyoto, minus his brother or brother-in-law. He knew drug dealers everywhere, male and female prostitutes begged to have sex with him, and he was cool with any bouncer to any club.

After what it seemed like forever, the six men unshackled him, let Tatsuha fall to the floor, got them dressed and walked out the door. Tatsuha was in unbearable pain. He was crying heavily, but he promised to keep this situation to himself. He told himself he wouldn't go down to Yuki's level. He scrambled painfully to put his clothes back on, more tears running down his face doing so. He was bleeding heavily, and he was feeling dizzy. Ironically, Yuki's apartment was two very short blocks away. Tatsuha checked his phone through tears. 10:17pm, it read. Tatsuha thought to himself. Yuki and Shuichi were out right now, he betted. If he can clean himself up and leave in time, nobody will know anything. Tatsuha tried to steady himself as he shakily walked to the door. He fell, but got back up. He did this repeatedly until he reached Yuki's apartment. By now Tatsuha had lost way too much blood. It was surprising he was even conscious. He fell against Yuki's door, and involuntarily reached for his phone and called Yuki.

"What." A harsh voice answered.

"Yuki, Brother please tell me where you are." Tatsuha barely whispered.

"Shuichi and I decided to stay home today. Why, what the hell you need?"

"Please big brother, please come to the door, I'm begging you, and please call an Ambulance."

Yuki sighed and got up. _This better be a good reason. _Yuki unlocked the door, and opened it. His eyes widened with fright at the sight he saw.

"Shuichi! Call 911! Don't ask just do it!" He screamed at his lover. Shuichi, who didn't even know what was going on, ran to the phone, called 911, and gave him the address to Yuki's phone.

"AMBULANCE WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES! WHY?" Shuichi ran to the door, and his eyes literally popped out at the sight. There was Tatsuha, bloodied and battered, barely conscious, was laid out in front of him, in a pool of dark red blood. Shuichi screamed.

Yuki could honestly say he felt scared. He never saw his annoying little brother this bad. Tatsuha may have been annoying, a pain in the ass brat, and Yuki wanted to kill him sometimes, but Tatsuha was a good brother and Yuki wouldn't admit it, but he would never ask for a different brother.

"Don't fall asleep, Tatsuha." Yuki told the almost asleep boy. "Sakuma and Tohma are here now."

"S-Sakuma?"

"Yes, Ryuichi." Shuichi cooed. "He's been dying to meet you, after all he's heard a lot about you."

Tatsuha smiled. "Ryuichi is mine…" The ambulance sirens were getting closer and closer, as Tatsuha's world turned black.


End file.
